I Knew
by London Bai
Summary: After the destruction of Parliament, Evey takes notice of how things have turned out.
1. Evey

**Disclaimer: Movie/Comic does not belong to me.**

**With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

I knew that I was doomed from the start. As soon as I could understand what was happening around me, I knew.

It wasn't coincidence that my brother's death would fuel the political rage of my parents. It wasn't coincidence that of all the children of rebelling parents were sent to God-fearing foster parents except for me.

I used to believe in such things, but now... I see a bigger part of the tapestry. More so than most can at this day and age. Of course, there's still something wrong with this country. The Revolution needed a leader after the Parliament blew into bits.

A Civil War has broken out into this country. One could take a map and literally draw a line along the length of the nation and come up with the Rebel's claims and the remaining Fingermen's. Nearly a perfect division of the country. Both sides struggle something fierce though. Both sides remain without a true leader.

I may not believe in coincidence, but I still believe in bad luck. I sit, safe and warm despite the Gallery's bone chilling tendrils seeking my flushed flesh. I sit while the rest of the world is in ruins and rations dominate their lives. I wanted to help, but I wasn't who the Rebels needed.

They needed him. He could plan and strategize better than the generals I've read in his extensive library, but despite all of his planning, he couldn't stay alive. I hate him for that. He not only left me alone, he left the entire country to fend for itself. It surprised me that he didn't make a plan for after he died. There were no further instructions to the country or even me.

Blind. That's what has become of the Rebels. They cannot see like I can. The Fingermen are just the same. The only difference is that they have the machine power whereas the Rebels don't. Is it coincidence that the Fingermen haven't used their power to wipe out the Rebels? No. I know why. They're waiting for him. They want to take out the instigator before they take out the followers.

They believe him to still be alive yet hiding, waiting the opportune moment to strike. The Fingermen haven't attacked because they at much too busy trying to find weaknesses in their system to prevent him coming again, but that's opening them up for attack.

While their backs are hunched over every nook, they are left blind to their true opponents.

The Rebels know that they could easily attack their oblivious menace, but I know why they won't. They also wait for him. They wait for the leader who would know what to do of things go wrong or what action to take next. They are building their army, strengthening every member, training them because that's all they have is man power.

I know all of this, but they don't. This is history's quietest war for the time being. Even the world is holding its breath for a leader in both sides to take place. I already know who will lead the Fingermen. It's only a matter of time before she takes her place upon the ill-received throne while the humble council chair of the Rebels will remain empty.


	2. New Leader

**Director's Entry: #312 November 4, 2022**

A year. It has been a year since the exposure of V and the fall of Parliament. I have been left alone in this world with a chance to begin and end the Revolution, but have I the strength and ability to do so? I can only hope. He didn't leave me much choice in the matter before he died. No 'just in case' directions nor secret orders to help me.

I truly begin my leading role tomorrow, or perhaps I should say later today. I'm nervous about it all. Nervous, but not afraid. No, I've lost my fear a long time ago. Today, I'll become the leader that they expect me to be. They hope that I could lure V from his hiding place and be his ultimate and sweet downfall. Such a pity that they'd think something like that, then again... It's not gentlemen I'm spending my time with. One look at a decent girl and their guns stiffen.

Typical thing of men and yet I spend my time with them. Any company is better than no company. Thing is, though, most of the women in this Revolution are with the Rebels. Not like I'd want to talk to them anyway with their mindless word from the horse and chicken alike. My only problem is that the Fingermen treat me like a revered goddess. It's not entirely a bad thing, I suppose, but it does get quite annoying after a while.

Any woman in the right mind would be basking heavily in the limelight. I must not be of proper mindset then. Doesn't matter or won't matter soon anyway. As soon as this Revolution is over, the women will come back like the sniveling dogs that they are and beg for forgiveness which will end up with them being raped or forced to be slaves for the rest of their pitiful lives. I'm not the one to pity others anymore though.

I can't seem to care for others as I used to. I think it goes with the loss of my fear or perhaps when I found that he died. In a sick way, I miss him. I shouldn't, but I do. He was the cause of all of this and almost fought the entire country to ruins because of his stubbornness. My mother would have said that it was his vendetta against the country, but I know better. He fought with all he had because he thought he could change human history by killing many people.

Something I might have to do now. People I once knew will all perish. I am mocked by V's presence day and every night. I toss and turn, expecting the white porcelain face to come for me as he had for the others. He won't come, though. Not personally. No, he was too much of a gentleman to do such a thing to someone who he think had nothing to do with his trouble at Larkhill. He's the only human I'll ever pity even after all we've been through and what he put me in, but... things had to change, I suppose.

Had that inspector come to me, I would have told him the evasive history of V. I could have told him who V was before he put the mask on, before he was the sole survivor the cruel experiments, before my jealousy placed him in the hands of those he eventually killed. Sometimes, I regret what I've done. I still miss that certain way he smelled when I slept next to him and the way he treated me as if I was on his level of understanding, but he was so handsome and strong that I feared other women would catch his eye. Being a well-known actor and firm political activist against the reign of Suttler, he was the apple of the eye of many, so, out of fear, I had the Fingermen take him away where no one could ever have him.

I should have known though... I couldn't keep the world away from him. That Evey woman fell so daintily into his lap and I've been seething and grieving ever since. I will not stop until I have him back. I've read the remains of the reports from Larkhill about him and studied every scene of crime where he struck ever so gallantly. I do believe I've found a way to get him back.

That woman will die and this time, he'll be mine forevermore. If only Suttler could look down and smile upon me, but he has to look up to me now. Sorry, daddy, but it's time to finish what you've tried to stop. I, Evie Lisa Suttler, will reign supreme for years to come.

* * *

**I'm so sorry to the untimely delay to this story. Life happened.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I know the chapters are short, but believe me when I say that they're a type of prologue. For those who are new to my style, I have one or two prologue chapters before I begin with my normal length of 3000 or more word chapters.  
With that said, please review.**


End file.
